Total Drama Action: Redux Edition
by Haters Go To Heaven
Summary: Join the 14 contestants in a redux version of Total Drama Action. Woe, drama, happiness, money, and more drama will definitely happen in this highly-packed story. Day 1: Monster Cash! Chris divides them into two teams to try and defeat the monster! R&R


**Disclaimer: **I do not own Total Drama Action, Total Drama Island, or Total Drama World Tour; nor do I own the contestants and characters within it.

**Pairings: **This basically has all of the pairings in it, except for Harold and Leshawna.

**Note: **This is a redux version of Total Drama Action. Basically how I would want this season to go.

**Last Note: **Hope you enjoy this!

* * *

><p><strong>Episode 1: Monster Cash<strong>

* * *

><p>"Last season," Chris Mclean, TV show host of the previous season, Total Drama Island, said, "on Total Drama Island!<p>

"The super-sized guy won some super-sized cash! One hundred grand to be exact! Then, just when things couldn't get any worse-it did!

"A handsome guy crashed Owen's huge party, giving him the chance to make even more money! One million big ones! Which cleverly handsome guy, me, stowed away in a briefcase, which I hid in a tree!

"It was the race for the case as our twenty-two competitors went for one final challenge! Until the case was eaten by a crocodile-then a shark." The host flashed a handsomely, devilish grin.

"So, I had no choice but to bring back the fourteen contestants closest to getting the case for another season. Prize money? Another million dollars!"

Chris now smirked. "Actually; it's the same money. I called back those fourteen losers to an abandoned film lot, for our newest season! Total! Drama! Action!"

_(cue theme song!)_

A rusty, old bus chugged its way along the winding road, until it pulled up in front of a huge gate, in front of a film lot. The old bus had finally gotten a rest from it carrying fourteen teenagers, who were departing from its seats now.

Duncan, our known-across-the-world punk, stepped off first and sniffed the air. "I missed the city air."

Next departing was Leshawna and Harold, who was gawking at Leshawna. Leshawna saw this and rolled her eyes.

Gwen and Heather, sporting a new mullet wig, stopped on the front step of the bus. "Step off!" Heather growled.

"You step off!" Gwen snarled back. They went back to back, growling at each other, before tripping and hitting Harold, who went right into Leshawna and fell on the floor.

"Sorry Leshawna," Harold moaned from the floor. Leshawna nodded approvingly, but soon went to looking at herself in the mirror to check for any make-up problems.

Owen, who had Izzy on his shoulders, stepped off next. "Yeah!" Owen screamed, "I'm ready for this!"

"Bring it on!" Izzy also cheered. Owen lost his balance and they fell to the ground, with Izzy on top of Owen.

"That was fun!" Izzy yelled, "Do it again!"

Owen just chuckled at the comment and got up. "Great," Heather sighed, "its Tweedle-Dum and Tweedle-Psycho."

Bridgette and Geoff got off next, both having their arms around their necks, making out. "Just what I wanted," Duncan said sarcastically, "Another love fest."

"You're just jealous that Courtney ain't here," Gwen said, smirking.

"Eh," Duncan chuckled, "She did throw a major fit after season one."

Next off was Trent and DJ, who were each carrying something cliché for their personality. Trent a guitar and DJ, Bunny.

"Hey Gwen," Trent said, running up to Gwen. "Got you something while you were gone." He whipped out a small present from his back pocket.

"It was only two days-but what the heck!" Gwen said, smiling. "You're the best." She opened the present; it was a small necklace with a blender full of green goop, being the emblem on it.

"An Alien Chunks fruity alien juice blender necklace," Gwen screamed, surprised. "How'd you know this was my favorite alien movie ever?"

"I kind of got a feeling you'd like it," Trent smirked.

Duncan chuckled, "Alien Chunks is _my _favorite alien movie. I've seen it fifty-seven times!"

"Twenty-seven," Gwen retorted. "There better be an alien challenge."

Trent smiled nervously, looking at the other competitors who were staring, chuckling in Heather's case.

Justin stepped off next, followed by Beth and Lindsay who were staring at his hot body. He flashed a smile and the girls fainted at the sight of it.

The bus, having no more teens on it, drove off into the lamp light. The contestants all looked at each other, wondering what to do.

"I'm guessing Chris is late," DJ said.

"What gave you that bright idea?" Heather asked sarcastically.

"I can't believe I'm even here," Leshawna said, fanning herself.

"You want to give up on a _million _dollars?" Beth asked.

"Well, that could buy me some more lip gloss," Lindsay pondered.

"Beth! You got your braces off, girl!" Leshawna said, running up to see Beth smile without her braces.

"Looking good," Gwen smirked.

"Hot as ever," Justin said, posing in the reflection of her pearly whites.

Beth stared at the beautiful face of Justin for a while until…

Honk! Honk! Chris honked the horn of a tram, as he drove up to the contestants. "Hello, cast mates! Hop on for a journey of woe and pain for one million dollars!"

The contestants rolled their eyes and jumped onto the tram, all except for Izzy. "Izzy!" Owen called to his psycho girlfriend. "Hurry!"

Izzy shook her head and crossed her arms. "I mean Kaleidoscope!" Owen called out, slapping his forehead.

"No one leaves E-Scope behind!" Izzy called out doing a couple flips in the air, landing next to Owen on the tram.

Chris, now satisfied that all contestants were here, started driving about the film lot. "This is Chris Studios, the film lot where you will be competing challenges and getting hurt for the world's entertainment!"

"Does this mean we're going to be in a movie?" Lindsay squealed.

"No," Chris said, annoyed that his speech was interrupted. "It means you'll be on TV, and don't interrupt me…EVER!"

Lindsay flinched and nodded slowly as Chris began again. Chris then drove past two trailers out in a field. "You will be staying in these trailers for the next six weeks. One for the boys and one for the girls, but we'll determine which is which later on."

The scene switched to Chris driving past a giant amphitheater, with giant flat-screen TVs hanging above the side. "Like last season, one team will win, and the other will lose. The losing team will report here where they will vote off one of their competitors. They will walk down the Walk of Shame and take the Lame-o-Sine outta here!"

Before going on, Chris put up a glass shield around his cart only. He then went on, past the Lame-o-Sine which was spurting out exhaust, making the contestants cough.

Once they were past it, Chris put his shield down and smirked at all of the glaring cast mates. "Couldn't you have payed for a better ride?" Trent asked, looking back at the Lame-o-Sine.

"No," Chris glared at him. "I almost forgot to say to be safe, you will be getting a Gilded Chris award!"

"Narcissistic much?" Heather asked.

"Shut up much?" Chris retorted. "Now, since we could not get the outhouse from last season, you'll be reporting here to dump your deepest, darkest secrets," Chris said as he drove past the Make-Up Booth.

* * *

><p><strong>Make-Up Booth Confessional<strong>

**Beth: **Oh my gosh! I am so excited for this season! I just hope we can get rid of Heather first.

**Gwen: **As narcissistic as Chris is, I still want a Gilded Chris.

**Lindsay: **A _whole _confessional full of make-up? –a hand from nowhere tries to hand Lindsay a stick of lipstick- Oh sorry, I don't use that brand.

* * *

><p>"To your left is the Craft Services tent, catered by Chef," Chris smirked as many of the contestants groaned.<p>

Hammers and chainsaws and drills were heard as they saw Chef running out to kill a live raccoon for their meals. Many campers gagged, but Lindsay stood up and started taking pictures of this.

Chris smirked and started driving, making Lindsay fall.

* * *

><p><strong>Make-Up Booth Confessional<strong>

**Heather: **Lindsay is so stupid. How many of her would it take to put in a light bulb? Any guesses?

**Lindsay: **I just hope that Heather respects me now, since our…scene from last season.

* * *

><p>"Are we done yet, dude?" Geoff asked, the first time not making out with Bridgette.<p>

"I have an eject button," Chris retorted. "And I'll use it."

Geoff smiled nervously, "Go on, oh handsome one."

"Thank you," Chris smiled. Just then they drove past a space set, as if they were on the moon.

"Cool! I must be dreaming!" Harold said.

"No, you're not," Chris chuckled. "But you might wish you were!" Chris then started driving in a city set, complete with buildings, park, and a fountain in the center. "A few months ago, this set was rented for a big budget monster movie, until the star began to feel…some changes."

Lindsay gasped, "Oh no! Did she have uh…mental breakdown?"

"Actually, the star wasn't a her, it was an animatronic monster!" Chris snickered.

All of the contestants gasped, sans DJ as he was shaking in his seat. All around them buildings, trees, and bushes all had giant bites in them the size of a monster mouth.

"What happened to it?" Gwen asked, worried.

* * *

><p><strong>Make-Up Booth Confessional<strong>

**Gwen: **Why do I always ask these questions that put us into danger?

**Trent: **Gwen is so smart. She asks the greatest questions!

* * *

><p>A loud roar was heard, shaking the earth, making the contestants cover their ears. Once it was done Duncan chuckled. "Come on dudes! He's just yanking our chains!"<p>

A giant tail was seen swinging at a giant radio tower. The tower fell in front of them just as Chris stopped. All of the contestants looked at it, worried.

"Since were at Chris Studios, our challenges will be based on movie genres. Today's genre: The monster movie!" Chris exclaimed.

"You mean that we gotta do something about that thing?" Leshawna asked.

DJ was trembling, "Can I go home now?"

"Today's challenge," Chris said, ignoring the two, "I will split you into two groups, the army and the civilians!

"Once we have done that, both groups will run throughout the city lot. The civilians' goal is to find the safe house hidden somewhere! The army's goal is to find the weapons I have hidden and try to blow the monster to smithereens!

"The people that make it through, civilians in safe house, monster destroyed, without being captured by the monster, will go onto the second part of this challenge, where only one person will win. This determines where the boy's trailer and where the girl's trailer is." Chris bowed at his wonderful challenge.

"Y-you mean we have to go against that thing?" DJ asked, terrified.

"Yup! And just for the sake of it, DJ you're part of the army!"Chris proclaimed. DJ fainted after he said that line.

Many contestants glared at the sadistic host, but he just chuckled. "He'll come to later on. Now the other people on the army will be: Heather, Izzy, Duncan, Owen, Gwen, and Trent! The civilians are: Geoff, Bridgette, Leshawna, Harold, Justin, Lindsay, and Beth!"

* * *

><p><strong>Make-Up Booth Confessional<strong>

**Owen: **I've always wanted to be a part of the army! They shoot guns and fire missiles! This will be fun!

**Justin: **My beautiful legs were not made for running. I just hope the monster puts us somewhere comfy if we're captured.

* * *

><p>"Now…action!" Chris called out. The contestants looked at him, strangely.<p>

"That means go!" Chris said, irritated. At this word the contestants all tried to get off the tram, pushing people, knocking people down with nun-chucks, and even punching.

"This is going to be a fun season," Chris chuckled. Once the cast mates were off, he drove away, off the set.

* * *

><p><strong>(Army)<strong>

All of the army members were surrounding DJ's unconscious body. "How do we wake him up?" Trent asked.

"Why not stomp his face in pretty boy?" Heather snarled.

"Don't talk to my man like that," Gwen retorted.

"Guys, guys," Owen said, breaking up the fight. "Let's just all be friends he-AH! I think you got it Iz!" Owen said, falling down, unconscious.

Izzy popped out of Owen's shirt and started cackling. "Nerves are fun to play with!"

Duncan chuckled as Heather growled at the psycho. "Great! Now, we have to carry around two fat oafs!"

"DJ isn't that fat, methinks he's more burly!" Izzy exclaimed hyperly.

"Whatever, crazy girl! Let's go find those weapons already," Heather snarled. She turned around, flipping her hair and walked away from her group.

"Now that Miss Sassy Pants is gone," Gwen smirked, "we can finally get some work done."

"I just want to kick that bratty witch all day," Trent sighed. "I'll take DJ."

"I'll try and drag Owen with us," Duncan said.

"Izzy wants to help!"

"I don't need help Izzy!"

"You do if you're unconscious!" She went over to Duncan and pinched his nerve, causing him to faint.

"What was that for?" Gwen yelled at Izzy.

"For fun!"

* * *

><p><strong>Make-Up Booth Confessional<strong>

**Izzy: **This challenge is so much more favorable to my mad skills! –Izzy laughs- Like my impersonation of Harold?

**Harold: **This challenge is so much more favorable to my mad skills!

**Gwen: **-face palms- Why do I have to be on the same team as Izzy? Why?

* * *

><p><strong>(With Harold and Leshawna)<strong>

Harold and Leshawna had run around the set for a while. So far, they had not seen any sign of this animatronic monster.

"It's like this monster is so stupid he cannot even smash his way through a city," Harold exclaimed. "Lucky for us, though!"

"Sugar baby, why are you with me anyways?" Leshawna asked. "I told you that 'us' just would not work out."

"I can't be a friend if I just took that heartbreak to heart! Gosh!"

"Isn't the heartbreak already at the heart?" Leshawna smirked.

"I guess if you put it that way," Harold chuckled.

"Look," Leshawna put her hand to Harold's face and made him look at her. "I'm fine with being just friends. Best friends for the heck of it! I just need you to promise me not to be your freaky little gentleman stuff around Heather. She's bad news."

"I know, my luscious Leshawna. Heather is smoking, but her insides are not. I think she could be a demon from Hell."

"Great hun," Leshawna smiled at the geek. "Just remember don't be hittin' on this booty-liscious butt!"

"I'll try not to," Harold sighed, looking downtrodden.

* * *

><p><strong>Make-Up Booth Confessional<strong>

**Harold: **After Leshawna dumped me at the Playa my mad skills haven't been working as much due to my despair. If only my love knew how I felt!

**Leshawna: **Harold is a sweet boy, and I know he's gunna make a girl happy someday. –Sighs- I just don't really like him like that. I mean he's a cool dude, that string bean, but…he doesn't catch my attention.

* * *

><p><strong>(With Justin, Lindsay, and Beth)<strong>

"I really appreciate you girls for coming to the aid of my beautiful body," Justin smiled as Lindsay and Beth struggled to hold up the chair he was sitting on.

"No *huff* problem," Beth huffed out, through her pain from holding Justin up the entire time.

"It's just my poor legs simply cannot handle running for a long period of time. This is how I keep my body in perfect staring at condition. Every muscle needs to be perfect for the cameras!"

Lindsay just gave a final huff and fell on the ground, unconscious.

"Come on you slacker!" Justin yelled at Lindsay. "Get up, you'll never make it anywhere in the world lying down like that!"

"I think she's *huff* unconscious," Beth tried saying, catching her breath.

"Great, now you can get an extra workout by carrying the both of us," Justin said, crossing his arms like a child.

"I don't think I can," Beth said, still catching her breath.

"You're a pig! A worthless pig who will never go anywhere in life!" Justin growled. He kicked Beth over and proceeded to walk by himself, walking away from the sobs of Beth.

* * *

><p><strong>Make-Up Booth Confessional<strong>

**Lindsay: **-waking up- Where am I again?

**Justin: **Was I too mean? NO! Pigs like that deserve to be put in their place, which is to serve handsome people like me.

**Beth: **-still sobbing- I hate *sob* Justin! I hate him *sneeze* so much…

* * *

><p><strong>(Geoff and Bridgette)<strong>

"Let's go babe!" Geoff yelled out. Him and Bridgette were found by the animatronic monster and were now running for their very lives.

"I don't think I can keep going!" Bridgette called out, far behind Geoff. Bridgette finally tripped over, due to her clumsiness.

Geoff turned around in horror to see the monster grab her and walk away with his girlfriend.

"Bridgette!" He called out in fury. He ran after the monster, and followed it around a corner. There he met a gigantic green hand.

Geoff was carried away along side Bridgette as the couple was eliminated from the challenge.

* * *

><p><strong>Make-Up Booth Confessional<strong>

**Geoff: **I felt like a hero! Dying to save a life! –he starts weeping- I should have a documentary about me!

**Bridgette: **Geoff is such a good boyfriend! He sacrificed himself just to come with me!

**Geoff: **-still weeping- Long live Geoff the famous hero!

* * *

><p><strong>(In the control room)<strong>

"Good job on catching those two lovebirds Chef!" Chris chuckled to the Chef who was dressed in an outfit that controlled the animatronic monster.

"Just doing my job," Chef smiled lightly.

"Now that two have already been eliminated from this challenge, three members of the army unconscious, and Justin stirring up some drama, this season will be wicked!

"But don't think this will be their hardest challenge," he chuckles. "Oh no! Not at all! They've got way more coming for them.

"But for now, **Will the army find any weapons and destroy the monster with three members unconscious?**"

"**Will Justin be our main antagonist this season or will Heather try to fill that role again?**"

"**And which team will win this ultra challenge of mega awesometude?**

"Find out after this break on Total Drama Action!" The screen blacked out to Chris being slapped in the face by Chef.

* * *

><p><strong>The Army: <strong>Heather, Duncan, Owen, Izzy, DJ, Gwen, and Trent.

**The Civilians: **Harold, Leshawna, Beth, Lindsay, and Justin.

**Eliminated: **Bridgette and Geoff.

* * *

><p><strong>Just a word to those who do read Total Drama Alphabetized; I truly love writing for that story, but due to writers' block on that story I might put it on a tiny hiatus.<strong>

**But, here's another story for me to showcase my writing! I feel like to get into my own characters' personalities, I really need to focus on some stuff.**

**So, I decided that since the original season of this was pretty bad, I could fix it up, make it better, and also get to focus on the original characters to get better at writing for OCs.**

**So this story is basically a clean up, if you may say, for this season. All fourteen competitors that were showcased in the original season are here now. The only thing I'm shaking up a bit are the challenges (which will basically be the movie genre, but amped up a bit).**

**The elimination order, Duncan will NOT be the winner of this redux version. I felt bad for poor Beth going up against a fan favorite like Duncan, sigh.**

**And the main plot line altogether. I don't want Gwen and Trent to break up. I don't want Trent to become all freaky.**

**Also this story will NOT be the same two teams the whole story. Every challenge I'll mix the teams up on certain attributes. This challenge no one will be going home, but the next challenge expect two teams an epic ending to the challenge and an epic vote off.**

**Now, I think my little rant is done here. Hopefully if you were a reader of TD'Tized then you would definitely review this. And those outsiders who usually only like the originals in one season, here's one for you guys!**

**-Haters Go To Heaven**


End file.
